Aint No Other Man
by Tha Black
Summary: Peça rara, única, singela. Uma rosa azul.


**Nota:** Songfic com a música "_Ain't no other man_" by Christina Aguilera.

* * *

**Ain't No Other Man**  
por Luna Black

_I could feel it from the start  
Couldn't stand to be apart  
Something 'bout you caught my eye  
Something moved me deep inside_

**- Flashback**

_Eu estava terrivelmente furiosa. Havia pegado no flagra alguns alunos escondendo as coisas de Lovegood, e aquilo era absurdo. Era absurdo o fato de excluírem a menina e ainda aprontarem com suas coisas. _

_Era horrível, e eu estava começando a derramar lágrimas. Corria pelos corredores, meus cabelos esvoaçavam. Eu queria fazer algo por ela, Luna, e precisava encontrar alguém para me ajudar._

_Senti-me sendo jogada para trás ao esbarrar em um corpo. Bati contra uma estátua e levei a mão à cabeça, meu choro tornando-se mais forte. Foi quando vi os olhos dele e meu coração disparou._

_Escondi rapidamente o rosto entre as mãos e então o senti o toque de seus dedos na minha pele. Tudo parou e, por um instante, acho que me esqueci de como se respirava. _

_- Eu te machuquei? – a voz dele soou meiga e eu senti as malditas borboletas no estômago._

_- N-não. – gaguejei._

_- Deixa eu te ajudar, então. – ele disse, e eu afastei minhas mãos do rosto, estendendo uma para ele. Levantei e bati a roupa, tirando a poeira. _

_- Desculpa. – disse num fio de voz, encarando os olhos dele._

_- 'Nada. Penelope, não? – eu assenti e dei um pequeno sorriso. Ele sabia meu nome._

_- Obrigada por me ajudar, Percy. – respondi e ele sorriu encantadoramente. _

**- Fim do Flashback**

_I don't know what you did boy but you had it  
And I've been hooked ever since_

Era uma sensação de euforia e felicidade, o que eu sentia no momento. Percy havia dito que tinha uma surpresa para mim e eu o esperava em baixo de uma árvore, próxima ao Lago Negro.

As árvores moviam-se e balançavam as folhas, muitas delas já no chão, deixando-o repleto de folhas secas. E eu gostava delas. Era como cada folha, uma flor. Para mim, uma primavera melhorada.

No outono a lua cheia reflete no lago, as árvores fazem sua dança e as folhas as acompanham, se libertando e voando livres pelo ar. Eu fecho os olhos para sentir o vento levar meus cabelos, a dança ritmada e etérea do outono.

Eu não era o outono, mas eu gostaria de ser. O ar é puro, sem a adocicada essência da primavera e suas cerejeiras da noite. O sol estava a se pôr no horizonte e tudo adquiria aquela cor alaranjada, característica.

Eu aspirei o perfume de Percy e sorri, lembrando-me do nosso primeiro encontro.

_That every time I see you  
Everything starts making sense_

**- Flashback**

_Eu andava pela rua principal do vilarejo, muito ansiosa e feliz. Em breve iria me encontrar com Percy Weasley e não poderia descrever o tamanho de minha felicidade. _

_Virei em uma rua lateral e parei em frente à Madame Puddifoot's, esperando por Lane. Vi sua cabeça ruiva correndo até mim e respirando entrecortadamente. Olhei-a, curiosa._

_- Elemeviu. – ela disse, rapidamente, e eu arregalei os olhos. – E não consegui ver o que iria comprar._

_- O que ele fez? – perguntei estupefata._

_- Ele me olhou feio. Não gostei. – ela sacudiu a cabeça, de cara amarrada. – Estou indo! – e saiu correndo. Eu iria protestar, mas alguém havia tampado meus olhos com uma das mãos._

_- Percy. – murmurei e ele riu._

_- Como você sabia? – me perguntou e sorri, entusiasmada._

_- Sua mão. – murmurei. Lembrava do seu toque desde o dia que ele havia me ajudado a levantar do chão._

_- Vamos entrar. – disse, corado, segurando minha mão._

_Entramos no estabelecimento e sentamos em uma das mesas redondas, longe das janelas. A decoração não estava tão exagerada como costumava ser no dia dos namorados, mas ainda assim um rosa-berrante cobria as cadeiras e mesas. _

_Nós pedimos um café e eu notei que Percy sorria, nervoso, lançando-me olhares furtivos. Trouxeram-nos o café e eu coloquei um pouco de açúcar, observando o resto do bar, enquanto um silêncio incômodo atingia nossa mesa._

_Percy pigarreou e eu o olhei, curiosa e divertida. Ele tirou do casaco uma caixa e me entregou. Sorri abertamente._

_- Uma caixa de chocolates? – disse, meio risonha._

_- Eu... Você gosta? – ele perguntou, preocupado._

_- Eu amo chocolate! – exclamei e ele soltou um suspiro, satisfeito._

_- Duas novas coisas que eu sei sobre você. – ele murmurou, e eu olhei, interrogativa. – Uma, você gosta de chocolates. Duas, você é muito curiosa. – eu ri nervosa._

_- Do que você está falando? – perguntei, desconversando._

_- Da sua amiga na Dedos de Mel. – ele sorriu e eu fiquei vermelha, muito vermelha._

_- Eu... Você a viu, não? – disse, e dei um meio-sorriso._

_- Vi e, francamente, ela não precisava ter se escondido atrás da pirâmide de sapos-de-chocolate. – e deu uma risada gostosa. – Ela derrubou a montanha de sapos e saiu correndo quando eu a vi. – eu ri, sincera._

_- Ela é meio atrapalhada. – dei de ombros. – E uma péssima espiã. – nós rimos juntos e eu tomei um gole do café._

_- Eu... Posso beijar você? – ele perguntou, em um murmúrio, e eu engasguei._

_- É... Claro. – respondi, puxando minha cadeira para perto da dele._

_Fechei meus olhos, aproximando nossos rostos. Percy tocou seus lábios nos meus, eles tremiam um pouco. Devagar eu abri minha boca, dando passagem para a língua quente dele. Foi um beijo inocente, macio, cheio de medo e esperanças._

_Eu era capaz de ouvir o som de sinos quando nos beijávamos, e soltei uma risadinha, fazendo ele se soltar de mim, olhando-me apreensivo._

_- É bom. – murmurei, e Percy sorriu, ruborizado. _

_Encostei minha cabeça na dele enquanto abria a caixa de chocolates da Dedos de Mel. Peguei um e coloquei na boca dele. Percy, sorrindo, fez o mesmo comigo, me dando um bombom e me beijando em seguida. _

_Beijos com gosto de chocolate. _

**- Fim do Flashback**

_Ain't no other man  
That can stand, up next to you  
Ain't no other man  
On the planet, does what you do_

- Por onde passeiam seus pensamentos? – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Humm. – eu fiz com a boca, pensativa. Ele se aproximou de mim, entrelaçando nossos dedos e me beijando. – Qual era a surpresa? – perguntei, quando soltamos nossos lábios e nos encaramos.

- Você é muito curiosa. – ele disse, sorrindo. Com a outra mão, me esticou uma rosa azul e sorriu.

- Espero que não chova desta vez. – eu disse, feliz.

- Esta é à prova d'água. – murmurou envergonhado e eu sorri, abraçando-o fortemente.

_Ever thought I'd be alright  
Till you came and changed my life  
__What was cloudy now is clear  
You're the light that I needed_

**- Flashback**

_Eu caminhava para fora do castelo, as nuvens pairavam baixas e cinzentas. Andei pelos jardins e encontrei Percy parado mais adiante, encostado em uma árvore, as mãos atrás do corpo e um sorriso terreno._

_- Vai chover. – eu disse, preocupada, dando um beijo estalado nele._

_- Azul. – Percy disse, e eu olhei interrogativa. – As flores deveriam ser todas azuis._

_- Por quê? – perguntei, e ele ruborizou._

_- Azul é a cor da felicidade. – eu dei de ombros._

_- A felicidade tem cor? – perguntei, desconfiada._

_- A minha tem. – e me deu um beijo rápido. – Ela usa o mesmo uniforme azul todos os dias e me faz imensamente feliz. – meu coração deu um salto e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. _

_Percy sorriu timidamente e tirou a mão de trás do corpo, me entregando uma rosa azul. Eu nunca havia visto uma daquelas, e era maravilhosa. Pulei em seu pescoço, abraçando-o e tentando mostrar, com aquele gesto, o quanto eu estava feliz._

_A chuva começou a cair forte e ele tentou me levar pra dentro, mas eu saí correndo, com ele correndo atrás de mim, a tempestade em cima de nós e eu naquela brincadeira infantil._

_Parei de correr, observando o azul escorrer da flor e manchar minha mão. Percy me alcançou e, se não fosse a chuva, eu poderia jurar que nunca o vira tão vermelho. Ele parecia envergonhado e eu olhei novamente para a flor, não mais azul e sim, vermelha._

_O abracei com força e depois olhei em seus olhos, por trás de seus óculos embaçados. Beijei-o intensamente. Ele se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, comigo por cima. Rindo boba, afastei meu cabelo do rosto e sorri em meio a raios e trovões._

_- Foi o gesto mais lindo que eu já vi, bebê! – o beijei novamente. – Você é meu chuchuzinho, Percynho. – disse quando o soltei, e ele riu nervoso._

_Levantei-me e o ajudei, como na primeira vez que ele havia me dado a mão. Voltamos correndo para o castelo, nos despedindo no Hall de entrada._

_- Vejo você no jantar. – disse, acenando e correndo para meu Salão Comunal, encharcada e com uma rosa vermelha nas mãos._

**- Fim do Flashback**

_You're the kinda guy  
A girl finds, in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class_

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntei, enquanto ele me puxava pelo braço. Havíamos saído do jardim e subíamos as escadas.

- Torre de Astronomia. – respondeu, e eu dei uma risada.

- Bebê! Nós somos monitores! – ele assentiu. – Não devíamos ir para a Torre.

- Estão todos no jantar a essa hora. – ele respondeu, e eu fiquei quieta.

Continuamos a subir até chegar à escada da torre. Subimos mais devagar e Percy me levou até o parapeito, virando-me de costas e segurando minhas mãos.

- Certa vez, você comentou que gostava da lua no Outono, Penny. – eu balancei a cabeça positivamente. – Mas disse que não podia ver porque as portas se fechavam antes que a lua estivesse sobre o lago. – eu afirmei novamente, curiosa. – Vire-se. – ele disse, por fim, soltando minhas mãos.

Eu me virei, e ele me abraçou pela cintura. Meu olhar encontrou o lago abaixo de nós e a lua refletida nele. Em frente à grande lua cheia refletindo no lago, sorri emocionada. Segurei as mãos dele, que me abraçavam, e deitei a cabeça para trás, aspirando o seu perfume e murmurando um agradecimento.

Não havia nenhum outro que me faria sentir como ele me fazia. Nenhum outro que eu poderia me apaixonar como havia me apaixonado por Percy Weasley.

_Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you_

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** a **Mila Radcliffe**, minha beta fofa e the flash! HAHA, me tirou de um apuro! A **Angie**, que faz as coisas mil vezes e cada vez fica mais perfeito, obrigada pela capa, own. A **Penny**, por ter me feito escrever minha primeira Percy&Penny e, definitivamente, esses dois ficam bem juntos.


End file.
